


By your side

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oracle!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: The Oracle and his Knight, bound together by a vow forged in blood





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fill posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/158527567559/noctnyx-34-not-sure-if-u-do-prompts-so-feel-free) for the prompt "things you said in your sleep". I may have cheated a little on that one (¬‿¬).

Teaching Selena how to carve charms in the form of spirits of protection or whispering short prayers for strength had been a worn and comfortable part of his childhood. Other than that, thoughts of the most prominent astrals had been far away things, the local deities the only ones Galahdians had ever cared about

It was only after watching the scourge slowly consume his family from the inside out that he had truly started to hate them, those distant watchers who had turned their heads long ago from humanity’s plight. The struggles his savior went through in their names had only made his hate run deeper, an undercurrent that had revealed itself fully when confronted with the Oracle’s final duty.

* * *

Without bothering to knock, Nyx strode into the room housing his suicidal lord who _did not know when to stop_. Even while trying to avoid drawing the Empire’s attention to what the Oracle and his retinue were trying to accomplish, Noctis could not help but try and heal everyone he encountered.

Nyx had always hated the way his lord grew pale and weak the more of his strength he used to burn away the starscrouge. But the toll healing took on him had only grown more apparent the more astrals he awoke from their slumber, the aftermath of which left him bedridden and unable to move for several days.

Tucking those thoughts away before approaching the only bed in the room on cat’s feet, Nyx sat himself in the chair previously occupied by Aranea, who had gone out to plot their course with Biggs and Wedge.

Sensing his presence, slits of cloudy blue peered back at him, emerging for a brief moment from the exhausted sleep he had fallen into. “I’m here now, don’t worry,” Nyx said with a careful smile, gently taking Noctis’ burning hand in his. “You can go back to sleep”.

Slowly, as if it was taking all of his strength to do so, he squeezed back in answer, faint golden sparks moving between them as if in comfort. Nyx could only watch as his bonding tattoos unfurled from their place on his wrist to climb toward his fingers, mirroring his desire to be as close to his charge as possible and never leave his side. Soon, the knight’s fingers and palm were stained blue by the multitude of flowers blossoming in answer to the Oracle’s power, climbing toward him as if he were the sun.

Seeing this made Noctis smile, somehow sad in spite of the brightening of his eyes. A subtle change in his posture caught the Galahdian’s attention just before Noctis brought his freed hand to his mouth. Nyx stilled completely, heart in his throat, once he felt soft lips trailing alongside his palm before coming to rest in its center. Comforting touches were something that they had been sharing for years, even unconsciously at times, but this felt different, charged in a way that warmed him to his core.

He was brought back to the object of his thoughts when he felt rather than heard the Oracle whisper four words that made the tattooed sylleblossoms shake furiously as if caught in an invisible wind.

(their meaning whispered across his mind, leaving behind only the taste of seawater on his lips before fading away just as swiftly)

It was in moments like these that Nyx remembered that his tattoos were still, in some indescriptible way, a part of Noctis, born from his blood only to link the two of them together.

His mission seemingly accomplished, he sank back towards his pillows, letting go of Nyx’s hand in the process. By the time he hit them, he was already halfway to sleep, the crease between his brows growing more prominent by the second.

Unable to help it, the knight dug his nails in his hand, welcoming pain as a distraction from the feeling of loss that tightened his throat.

He knew that Noctis was bracing himself for something, and hated him a little for not sharing what caused him so much anxiety even as he threw his life force away.

Still, that did not stop him from laying a soothing hand on Noct’s forehead before turning to fetch the water basin from the bedside table in hope of reducing his fever.

His breath halted just for a moment when he heard those same words repeated in a sleepy murmur, strangely foreboding in the darkness of the room.  

Only the twinge in his wrist forced him to inhale once more, air coiling dark and cold in his lungs.

* * *

As he laid in one of Accordo’s nearly sunken streets, he finally understood what a part of Noctis had been trying to tell him all along.

But the revelation came too late.

Weakened as he was by the Oracle’s sleep spell, Nyx couldn’t do anything but watch as the one he loved, the one he had only wanted to protect, walked away from him and towards his death.

The thoughts that followed him into the darkness were the last words he would ever hear from those lips, and the ones he had not known how to understand until the last moment.

_I’m sorry, and I love you_


End file.
